October Rain
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Kisah mereka yang terangkai di bulan Oktober. Dan karena setiap hari menyimpan cerita yang berbeda :))
1. Day One - On Rainy Day

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini. **_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Hujan lagi.. **_

* * *

Hinata memandangi langit yang menurunkan muatannya yang berupa air ke bumi. Cuaca musim gugur di Tokyo yang sudah dingin tentu bertambah dingin karena hujan ini. Namun Hinata sangat menyukai hujan lebih dari apapun. Karena hujan memberikan kehidupan bagi semua orang, karena hujan membuat udara makin bersih dan karena hujan membuatnya bisa mempunyai alasan untuk pergi seperti sekarang.

Hinata tahu sejak kecil dia tidak boleh keluar dari rumahnya karena berbagai alasan –meskipun Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti– kecuali saat hujan. Karena hanya pada saat itulah Hinata diizinkan pergi kemanapun. Dulu pernah sekali Hiashi tidak mengizinkan Hinata untuk pergi saat hujan dan malam itu juga Hinata sakit demam sampai hujan kembali mengguyur bumi.

Kesimpulannya, Hinata harus dibiarkan pergi saat hujan meskipun Hinata selalu di awasi dari jauh agar tidak ada hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman yang di tanami banyak pohon maple. Daun-daun yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan terlihat sangat cantik saat sedang hujan. Bagi Hinata, itulah hiburannya di saat sudah jenuh dengan semua hal yang berurusan dengan nama Hyuuga.

Begitu mengalihkan mata dari pohon maple, Hinata bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam kecuali payung dan rambutnya sewarna merah darah. Seketika itu juga, rasanya waktu berhenti berputar dan entah kenapa Hinata tidak ingin semua itu berakhir. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tapi Hinata yakin jika dia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum meski hujan turun sangat lebat.

Hinata membalas senyuman itu, namun tidak di lihat pemuda itu karena dia sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Hinata. Hinata entah kenapa yakin jika tidak berbuat sesuatu, maka kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu tidak akan pernah ada lagi.

"Siapa namamu!"teriak Hinata spontan, lalu mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa benar dia yang melakukannya?

Namun usaha Hinata tidak sia-sia karena pemuda itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan Hinata.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Gaara, Hinata."ucap pemuda itu sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh dua atau tiga detik untuk membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa pemuda itu mengenalinya. Tapi pemuda itu siapa? Hinata yakin tidak mengenali pemuda itu, dan petunjuk pemuda itu adalah dia bernama Gaara.

Gaara. Hmm~ sepertinya nama itu akan membuat Hinata _sport_ jantung karena berbagai alasan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hallo. Mei balik lagi dengan cerita baru *woi, cerita lama kelarin dulu!* #plakk**_

_**Yah, seharusnya Mei menuntaskan fic lain, tapi karena lagi bosen *padahal ide lagi nggak ada* makanya Mei buat cerita ini. Maaf kalau cerita ini pendek, soalnya ini Mei buat ceritanya per hari sehingga kalau nanti ceritanya pendek bangeet trus tiba-tiba panjang bangeet ya maaf. Mei kan penulis berdasarkan ide.. :D**_

_**Dan silahkan meninggalkan kesan di kotak yang bernama review. Review kalian sangat berharga bagi Mei :D**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 01/10/2013**_


	2. Day Two - Hot Summer

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Why it's so hot? It's autumn, not summer. But feel like hot summer..**_

* * *

Perasaan Hinata saja atu cuaca mendadak menjadi sangat panas? Bahkan Hinata sudah menghidupkan AC –yang seharusnya tidak di nyalakan pada musim ini– namun tetap saja rasa panasnya tidak kunjung berkurang. Dia bahkan sudah mengecek suhu badannya pada termometer setiap 5 menit sekali, namun angka menunjukkan suhu 36 derajat yang menadakan suhu badan Hinata normal. Baru saja akan membuka jendela agar udara dari luar masuk ke kamarnya dan mendinginkan kamarnya, tiba-tiba beberapa pelayan dan _**bodyguard**_ masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka semua memasang wajah lega saat melihat Hinata baik-baik saja dan itu membuat Hinata kebingungan.

"Kalian semua kenapa kemari? Dan apa maksud kalian memasang wajah seperti itu?"

"Kami semua khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada nona karena AC di kamar ini tiba-tiba menyala."jawab kepala pelayan yang mewakili semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu

"Oh~"jawab Hinata, lalu berkata "bisakah kalian membuatkanku sesuatu yang dingin, seperti es serut misalnya?"

Semua pelayan _shock _mendengar permintaan Hinata yang aneh. Coba kalian bayangkan, es serut di tengah musim gugur yang dingin seperti ini. Tentu itu bukan hal yang wajar kan?

"Err~ nona. Bukankah ini terlalu dingin untuk memakan sesuatu yang dingin?"tanya kepala pelayan yang pulih dari keterkejutannya

Hinata menyeritkan keningnya, "Dingin? Justru aku merasa kepanasan sampai harus menyalakan AC.."

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata membuat semua orang _shock_ dengan penuturannya. Apa Hinata sedang sakit? Suhu di luar menunjukkan 5 derajat Celcius dan Hinata bilang ini panas?

"Nona, apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?"tanya kepala pelayan yang pulih dari keterkejutannya (lagi)

"Tentu saja iya. Aku sudah memerika suhu tubuhku di termometer dan suhuku normal. Dan sebelum kalian bertanya lagi, cepat bawakan aku sesuatu yang dingin atau aku akan memecat kalian semua!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, semua orang langsung bubar dan lebih memilih untuk menuruti permintaan Hinata yang terkesan aneh. Lebih baik menurut dari pada pekerjaan mereka yang hilang.

Setelah semua orang pergi, Hinata menatap daun-daun maple yang terlihat segar karena hujan kemarin. Dan tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan pria itu. Pria yang mengaku bernama Gaara. Hinata sudah mencari data-data pemuda itu semalaman dan akhirnya menemukan data pemuda itu.

Sabaku Gaara. Berusia 17 tahun yang berarti sama dengan usianya. Bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School yang berarti satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Dan kelas Gaara berada di sebelah kelas Hinata yang berarti pria itu selalu melihat Hinata setiap hari. Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak pernah tahu?

"Nona~"panggil Ayame, salah seorang pelayan di mansion Hyuuga yang membuat lamunan Hinata tentang Gaara buyar.

Hinata berbalik dan mengambil nampan yang di bawa Ayame yang berisi es serut rasa cokelat yang merupakan kesukaan Hinata. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata memakannya dan setelah itu Hinata baru merasakan udara di sekelilingnya berangsur normal.

Padahal, jika Hinata tahu bahwa penyebab Hinata kepanasan secara tiba-tiba karena terlalu banyak memikirkan Gaara dan tidak sadar jika telah menggunakan gel khusus yang digunakan untuk menghangatkan badan dengan sangat banyak. Padahal seharusnya Hinata menggunakannya hanya sedikit saja.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mei balik lagi dengan cerita ini. Me tahu kok ini makin gaje ceritanya, tapi Mei nggak punya ide lain nih. Dan tentang gel khusus, itu hanya karangan Mei belaka (meskipun seinget Mei gel itu memang ada di jual).**_

_**Silahkan meninggalkan jejak untuk chapter ini :D**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 02/10/2013**_


	3. Day Three - The Wind Blow

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Aku harus berterima kasih pada angin yang mempermainkanku hari ini**_

* * *

Seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang tercatat sepanjang sejarah tidak pernah terlambat ke sekolah, hari ini memecahkan rekornya dengan datang terlambat. Alasannya karena Hinata tidur terlalu larut hanya karena mencari informasi tambahan tentang Gaara, pemuda yang mampu membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

"_Well_ miss Hyuuga, kau tahu peraturannya bukan, _un_?"tanya Deidara _sensei_ yang merangkap sebagai guru bahasa inggris ter-_killer_ di sekolah meski wajahnya tidak mencerminkan hal itu karena wajahnya yang terkesan awet muda. Selain itu guru ini juga mempunyai konsonan unik di setiap akhir kalimatnya yaitu '_un_'.

_Back to story_, Hinata yang baru pertama kali terlambat sepanjang hidupnya tentu saja masih merasa _shock_sehingga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Deidara _sensei_ yang membuatnya senang dan sepertinya sudah merencanakan hukuman yang tepat untuk Hinata.

"_Because it's the first, I don't give you a hard punishment un_."terang Deidara _sensei _dengan seringainya yang membuat Hinata sedikit banyak merinding dibuatnya. "Tapi kau harus membersihkan taman belakang sekolah dari daun-daun maple yang berguguran, _un_.."

"Tapi~"

"_I didn't want to hear you excuse or you want to a extra punishment, un**?**_"

Glek! Kalau begini caranya mau tidak mau Hinata harus melakukannya. Apalagi Deidara _sensei _ sudah memberikan ancamannya dan itu pasti terlaksana jika Hinata membangkang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Damn!_ Tidak bisakah angin berhenti mempermainkanku!"maki hinata yang sudah setengah jam tadi mencoba menyapu daun-daun maple yang berserakan di taman belakang sekolah dan selalu saja angin meniup kembali semua daun-daun yang sudah dikumpulkan Hinata dengan susah payah dan berakhir dengan berserakan seperti semula.

"Jika kau terus mengeluh, hukumanmu tidak akan pernah selesai."suara bass seseorang yang terdengar familiar membuat Hinata _sport_ jantung dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Ternyata benar, Gaara sedang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku dan baju sekolahnya yang terlihat tidak rapi malah membuat Hinata bersemu merah.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam?"

"Ti-tidak. Mungkin karena cuaca."jelas Hinata agak terbata

"Begitu.."reaksi Gaara dan mengambil alih sapu yang di pegang oleh Hinata yang membuat Hinata tidak enak

"Um~ Gaara, itu pekerjaanku. Tolong jangan bantu aku. Nanti kau di hukum oleh Deidara _sensei_."

Gaara seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Hinata dan malah melemparkan sekaleng kopi yang sukses di tangkap Hinata.

"Diam dan minum saja itu.."perintah Gaara sebelum kembali menyapu daun-daum maple yang sebenarnya harus dilakukan oleh Hinata

Hinata hanya memandang Gaara dengan sedikit cemas, takut ketahuan oleh Deidara _sensei_. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika sebenarnya dirinya sangat bahagia dan tanpa sadar seulas senyum menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Sementara Gaara yang melihat senyum itu pura-pura tidak melihat meskipun sebenarnya jantungnya tidak berhenti ber-_sport_ ria.

Hey~ Setelah dipikir-pikir, Hinata harus berterima kasih pada Deidara _sensei_ yang memberinya hukuman karena membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan Gaara dan mengobrol sedikit.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Holla, Mei kembali dengan chapter 3**_

_**Gimana, sudah terasa belum gregetnya mas Gaara dan mba Hinata? Sudah kan? *maksa bilang iya* #plakk**_

_**Jika tidak keberatan, silahkan meninggalkan review :D**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**03/10/2013**_


	4. Day Four - The Fall

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Why I love the fall? Of course because of you, stupid**_

* * *

"Kenapa kau menyukai musim ini?"tanya Hinata saat di taman dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak menatap lawan bicaranya dan lebih memilih untuk memandangi langit senja musim gugur yang menurutnya sangat cantik.

"Apakah perlu mempunyai alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan pemuda itu telak membuat Hinata terdiam seribu bahasa. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, memangnya perlu alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu?

Merasa di diamkan, pemuda itu menambahkan "Tapi jika kau ingin mengetahuinya, aku akan memberitahumu. Aku hanya mengatakan satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Hinata langsung bersemangat dan emmasang wajah berbinar-binar. "Benarkah Gaara?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu –Gaara– berhenti memandangi langit dan beralih ke lawan bicaranya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata terkejut dan membuat jantungnya ber-_sport_ ria.

"Kau."

'_Ha? Apa maksudnya aku?_' gumam Hinata dan memberanikan diri bertanya pada Gaara. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Gaara memilih diam yang tentu saja membuat Hinata penasaran dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Namun tanpa Hinata sadari, di wajah Gaara yang _stoic_ itu terukir sesuatu yang tidak pernah di bayangkan oleh semua orang yang mengenal Gaara.

Sebuah semburat merah yang sangaaat tipis~ muncul di wajah Gaara yang terkenal minim ekspresi itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa hubungannya aku dengan musim ini?"tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri saat di dalam kamarnya

Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk memutar memorinya di senja tadi. Setelah beberapa lama memaksa mengingat memorinya, wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah, menyadari maksud Gaara.

Yeah~ jangan pernah lupakan bahwa Gaara adalah seorang pemuda yang selalu membuat statemen yang ambigu dan hal itu yang di pelajari Hinata hari ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kenapa kau menyukai musim ini?_

Pertanyaan itu masih melekat erat di memori Gaara. Dan dia malah menjawabnya dengan satu kata ambigu. Sungguh, dia sangat menyesal mengatakan hal itu karena sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada Hinata. Namun semuanya langsung hilang saat dia berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Sebenarnya Gaara sendiri juga lupa kenapa –atau lebih tepatnya kapan– menyukai musim ini. Semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat, bahkan untuk diingat saja mungkin tidak sampai dua menit.

Saat itu Gaara baru selesai membeli buku saat hujan dan berada di dalam stasiun kereta. Entah bagaimana, matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai ungu yang mengenakan seragam Konoha Gakuen, berlari kearahnya sambil membawa payung yang agak basah. Saat gadis itu melewatinya, Gaara bisa mencium wangi lavender dan mata Gaara tidak bisa lepas dari gadis itu sampai gadis itu hilang ditelan keramaian.

Dan yang Gaara tahu, mereka bertemu saat musim hujan di bulan Oktober yang bertepatan dengan musim gugur.

Sejak saat itu, Gaara berusaha mencari tahu tentang gadis ungu itu yang ternyata satu sekolah dengannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***memandangi chapter 4* sudah chapter ini? Kok Mei malah meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan yang menggantung ya? *garuk kepala yang nggak gatal***_

_**Terus kenapa ceritanya makin pendek ya? Apa karena terlalu banyak chapternya ya?**_

_**Ya sudahlah, silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan pesannya tentang chapter ini. Tidak maksa kok untuk meninggalkan jejaknya di chapter ini :D**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**04/10/2013**_


	5. Day Five - Hot Chocolate

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Di saat hujan di musim ini, yang cocok menemani kita adalah segelas cokelat panas **_

* * *

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat hujan. Tandanya dia bisa bebas pergi kemanapun dan dia sudah membuat janji pada Gaara untuk bertemu di sebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari taman yang mereka datangi.

Setelah merasa penampilannya beres, Hinata segera menyambar payung ungu dan berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga yang besar namun menurut Hinata seperti penjara. Sepanjang jalan Hinata bersenandung riang dan tanpa sadar dirinya sudah sampai di depan cafe.

Ting! Bunyi itu yang menyambut Hinata saat membuka pintu cafe. Suasana cafe hari itu tidak terlalu ramai dan Hinata segera menghampiri Gaara yang terlihat asik memandangi hujan.

"Gaara, apa kau menunggu lama?" sapa Hinata yang membuat Gaara tersentak dari lamunannya dan memandangi Hinata

"Tidak"

Hinata hanya tersenyum penuh makna. Padahal Hinata sudah sengaja berangkat setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu janjian bertemu, namun ternyata Gaara sudah mendahuluinya.

"Mau pesan apa?"tanya seorang pelayan yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Gaara yang membuat Hinata sedikit risih, ehm~ maksudnya sedikiiit cemburu

"_Hot chocolate_, kau?"tanya Gaara yang membuat Hinata menghentikan lamunannya dan memandang Gaara bingung.

"Ya?"

"Kau pesan apa?"

Menyadari jika dirinya belum memesan, Hinata tersenyum kikuk dan berkata "_Hot chocolate_"

"Kami pesan dua _hot chocolate_."pesan Gaara tanpa mempedulikan tatapan genit sang pelayan yang membuat Hinata mati-matian menahan tawa dan berujung dengan _deathglare_ dari sang pelayan

Setelah kepergian sang pelayan, baik Hinata maupun Gaara tidak saling membuka suaranya. Suasan canggung-pun tercipta dan itu membuat Hinata berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Hey~"ucap Hinata dan Gaara bersamaan yang membuat mereka berdua terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa bersama karena kekonyolan mereka

"Kau duluan.."ucap Gaara yang membuat Hinata menggeleng

"Kau saja yang duluan.."

Percakapan mereka harus sedikit ter-_interupsi_ karena pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka dan Gaara kembali memasang wajah _stoic_-nya yang membuat sang pelayan menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Gaara.

"Hey, kenapa kau sangat cepat berganti ekpresi?"tanya Hinata yang membuat Gaara menyeritkan kening

"Benarkah?"

Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Gaara dan berkata "Kau tidak menyadari hal itu?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya yang membuat Hinata geleng-geleng kepala. Dan di temani oleh secangkir _hot chocolate_, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bercerita yang tidak jarang membuat Gaara dan Hinata tertawa bersama karena kekonyolan yang mereka buat.

Ahh~ sepertinya jika seseorang jatuh cinta bisa merubah segalanya. Buktinya Gaara yang** _stoic _**dan minim ekpresi untuk hari ini tertawa lepas dan bisa berekpresi layaknya orang normal dan entah kenapa hal itu hanya bisa di lakukan Gaara di depan Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yippie, sudah chapter 5 **_

_**Bagaimana? Sudah lebih bagus ceritanya atau makin gaje? Silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan kesannya di tempat yang bernama review :D**_

_**Dan maaf kemaren tidak publish. Aku ketiduran setelah mengerjakan tugas kuliah :")**_

_**Nanti semua review yang masuk akan aku balas pada akhir chapter fanfic ini :3**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 06/10/2013**_


	6. Day Six - Novel or Comic?

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**You like comic and me like novel. So, what's the problem?**_

* * *

Hari ini Gaara dan Hinata janjian pergi ke toko buku setelah pulang sekolah. Hinata sudah bercerita tentang keadaannya yang tidak mungkin berpergian sesuka hati kecuali saat hujan pada Gaara. Dan Gaara memberikan saran pada Hinata untuk pergi bersama saat pulang sekolah.

"Gaara, kau yakin membeli sebanyak itu?"tanya Hinata menyipitkan matanya karena melihat Gaara memborong kira-kira selusin komik

Gaara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dan berkata "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Err~ bukankah novel itu lebih bagus dari pada komik?"tanya Hinata hati-hati, takut menyinggung Gaara

"Menurutku bagus jeleknya suatu buku yang menentukan adalah pembaca. Dan menurutku komik jauh lebih bagus dari pada novel."

"Tapi novel lebih banyak memberikanmu pengetahuan sastra, sedangkan komik tidak."

"Namun novel tidak memberikan gambaran visual terhadap cerita yang kau baca, sementara komik memiliki hal itu."

Dan entah kenapa, suasana di antara mereka berdua memanas dan membuat sang kasir tidak berani menegur pasangan yang ada di depannya. Namun melihat antrian panjang yang ada di belakang mereka membuat sang kasir mau tidak mau menegur pasangan ini.

"Maaf, jika kalian ingin bertengkar sebaiknya kalian menyingkir dari sini karena antrian sudah panjang.."tegur sang kasir yang membuat Gaara dan Hinata menyudahi perdebatan mereka plus adu **deathglare** antara mereka berdua

Setelah membayar buku yang mereka beli, Hinata maupun Gaara saling diam-diaman yang membuat suasan kembali canggung seperti sebelumnya.

"Hinata, bagaimana kita bertukar bacaan?"suara Hinata memecahkan keningan yang terjadi diantara mereka

Gaara berhenti berjalan dan memadang Hinata dengan heran. "Bukankah kau bilang novel tidak lebih baik dari pada komik?"

Hinata mengusap tengkuknya, bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Gaara. "Um~ sebenarnya aku belum pernah membaca komik. Jadi aku tidak tahu perbedaan antara komik dan novel."

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi komik yang baru di beli tadi. Hinata menerimanya dengan malu-malu dan menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi novel yang baru di belinya.

"_well, let's see the different_."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malamnya, Hinata membaca komik dengan konsentrasi penuh –yang tentu saja sebelumnya dia mengerjakan PR dulu– dan tidak jarang Hinata tertawa tidak jelas atau tiba-tiba terisak-isak membacanya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan membaca seluruh komik Gaara.

'_Sepertinya memang benar, komik jauh lebih bagus dari pada novel**.**_'gumam Hinata dan mengirimkan email pada Gaara.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata menerima email dari Gaara yang membuatnya tertawa. Gaara mengakui bahwa novel lebih bagus dari pada komik, sementara dirinya mengakui bahwa komik jauh lebih bagus dari pada novel.

Hinata jadi tidak sabar untuk menyambut hari esok dan mempertanyakan kenapa mereka bisa merubah persepsi tentang komik dan novel secepat itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sudah sampai disini ya? *liatin chapter 6***_

_**Soal komik dan novel ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi Mei. Dulu Mei menganggap komik jauh lebih bagus dari pada novel sementara sahabat Mei menganggap novel jauh lebih bagus dari pada komik. Karena itu kami sepakatan bertukar bacaan dan besoknya malah kesukaanya terbalik, hehehe.. *eloh kok jadi curcol?* #eaa**_

_**Seperti biasa, silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya di kotak review :D**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 06/10/2013**_


	7. Day Seven - Tears From Heaven

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi karena air matamu terlalu berharga untuk mengalir di wajahmu**_

* * *

Gaara segera menembus hujan dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia tidak peduli dengan keselamatannya karena dirinya terlalu panik saat mendapatkan telepon dari Hinata yang menangis terisak-isak.

'_Hinata, kumohon kau tidak apa-apa.._'gumam Gaara dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Ga-Gaara.. hiks~_"ucap Hinata bahkan sebelum Gaara mengucapkan halo

"Hinata?"tanya Gaara tidak yakin, "kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Hiks~ Ga-Gaara.. Neji-nii.._"

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa yang terjadi!?"tanya Gaara frustasi yang membuat Kankuro yang lewat di depan kamar Gaara menyeritkan kening dan membuka pintu kamar Gaara

"Gaara, kau menelepon siapa?"tanya Kankuro yang tidak di hiraukan Gaara karena fokusnya sepenuhnya berfokus pada Hinata.

"_Aku dan Neji-nii terlibat kecelakaan._"ucapan Hinata itu sukses membuat Gaara tidak bisa bernafas sesaat. Apa Hinata baik-baik saja? Apa Hinata terluka parah? Apakah~

"A_aku tidak apa-apa, tapi.. tapi.._"ucapan Hinata tersendat-sendat yang membuat Gaara lega karena Hinata baik-baik saja dan sesak karena Hinata menangis terisak. "_Neji-nii tidak bisa diselamatkan. Aku..aku takut Gaara. Aku takut jika aku juga akan mati sekarang._"

"Tenanglah Hinata! Kau tidak akan mati!"seru Gaara yang sarat akan ketakutan saat Hinata mengatakan '_akan mati sekarang_'. "Aku ke tempatmu sekarang juga!"

Setelah menutup telepon, Gaara mengacuhkan tatapan penuh tanya Kankuro dan mengambil jaket serta kunci mobil. Kankuro yang masih di landa penasaran mengejar Gaara sampai ke ruang tamu dan membuat Temari dan Sasori keheranan melihat tingkah Kankuro.

"_Kanky_, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak pada Gaara? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, Gaara pergi kemana?"tanya Temari saat Kankuro menggerutu karena di kacangi oleh Gaara

Kankuro hanya menghela nafas dan memandangi kakak tertuanya dan sang sepupu yang berwajah _baby face_ dengan kesal. "jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan itu, aku tidak tahu. Makanya aku mengejar Gaara untuk meminta penjelasannya.."

"Ahh~ mungkin ini berhubungan dengan gadis lavender itu."ucap Sasori yang membuat Temari dan Kankuro memandangi Sasori dengan heran

"Gadis.."ucap Temari

"..lavender?"ucap Kankuro

Sasori hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Temari dan Kankuro yang tidak bisa di lukiskan dengan kata-kata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara langsung berlari ke _UGD_ dan tidak mempedulikan makian dari beberapa orang yang di tabrak Gaara. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah Hinata.. Hinata.. dan Hinata.

Dengan kasar Gaara membuka pintu _UGD_ dan mencari-cari sosok Hinata. Saat menemukannya, Gaara sebera berlari ke tempat Hinata yang sedang menangis dan tangannya bergetar hebat memengang hp.

"Hinata, ini aku."ucap Gaara dengan suara parau dan nafas yang panjang pendek karena berlari

Hinata segera menoleh dan spontan saja memeluk Gaara dan menangis. Gaara tentu saja _**shock **_dengan perlakukan Hinata, tapi itu tidak penting karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah menghibur Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa."ucap Gaara dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata dengan kaku, "Sekarang aku disini."

Hinata hanya menangis dan Gaara bertekad dalam hati untuk melindungi Hinata dan tidak membiarkan seorangpun membuat Hinata menangis. Tidak boleh selama dirinya di dekat Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ulala.. sudah chapter 7**_

_**Aduh..duh. mas Gaara kapan sih nyatain cintanya sama Hinata? Kok Mei jadi gregetan sendiri? *eloh, kok Mei malah gregetan padahal Mei authornya?* (-_- ")**_

_**Dan Mei minta maaf karena publishnya enggak tepat waktu. Sumpah, kemaren Mei terlalu asik ngerjakan tugas sampai kelupaan kalau belum publish chap ini (-_- ")**_

_**Silahkan meninggalkan jejak kesan dan pesannya di tempat biasa yaa.. ^^**_

_**See you in next chapter :D**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 08/10/2013**_


	8. Day Eight - Warm Hug

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**This is the warm hug, huh?**_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Neji yang meninggal saat menjemput Hinata dari cafe. Hiashi tampaknya tidak merasa berduka dan malah menyalahkan Neji yang tidak hati-hati dalam mengemudi yang membuat Hinata marah pada ayahnya.

"Ayah! Neji-_nii_ tidak bersalah. Keadaan saat itu yang membuat mobil tergelincir!"teriak Hinata di ruang kerja ayahnya, beberapa jam sebelum pemakaman

Hiashi malah seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan protes Hinata dan berkata "cepat bersiap-siap. Kita harus terlihat baik di depan pelayat."

"Ayah tidak punya perasaan!"pekik Hinata dan membanting pintu ruang kerja ayahnya

Hinata tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Hiashi melakukan semua itu karena berusaha tegar di depan Hinata, padahal hatinya hancur karena keponakan yang di sayangnya meninggal dan menyusul sang adik yang sudah berada di dunia sana. Yah~ meskipun cara Hiashi menunjukkan ekpresinya sangat salah di mata Hinata.

'_Aku tidak percaya jika dia ayahku!_'gumam Hinata dalam hati saat selesai mengenakan kimono hitam yang memang khusus di gunakan untuk acara seperti ini

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Para pelayat berdatangan ke rumah duka dan banyak dari pelayat itu Hinata tidak kenal. Hanya Kiba, Naruto, Lee dan Tenten yang Hinata kenali, sementara sisanya nihil. Gaara juga menemani Hinata dalam acara itu yang tentu saja sebelumnya meminta izin pada sekolah untuk berada disini dengan alasan teman dekat Hinata.

Saat di makamkan, Tenten dan Lee menangis terisak-isak karena kepergian Neji yang terlalu mendadak. Sementara yang lain entahlah, mereka menangis karena memang merasa kehilangan atau hanya di buat-buat untuk mendapatkan popularitas. Yeah~ dengan reputasi keluarga Hyuuga yang melekat di nama Neji, pasti banyak orang yang berusaha mencari muka di depan semua orang yang ada disana, terutama di depan Hinata dan Hiashi.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang.."ajak Gaara saat semua orang sudah pergi dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua di depan batu nisan Neji

Hinata tidak menjawab dan terus menerus menatap batu nisan di depannya, berharap semua itu hanya mimpi.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi ini adalah takdirnya. Kita tidak bisa melawan takdir yang sudah di tetapkan.."

"Ta-tapi ini tidak adil. Ke-kenapa harus Neji-_nii_, bukannya aku? Neji-_nii_ berhak untuk hidup, sementara aku hanya perlu menghitung hari untuk mati."

Tubuh Gaara menegang mendengar perkataan Hinata dan memaksa Hinata untuk memandangnya. Saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Gaara tidak jadi mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang sudah di ujung lidahnya.

Tatapan mata yang saling beradu, mencoba menyelami apa yang sebenarnya yang di pikirkan oleh masing-masing dari mereka.

"Jangan pernah katakan seperti yang tadi." akhirnya Gaara berhasil mengatakan apa yang menggantung di ujung lidahnya tadi

Hinata hanya diam dan tidak mau memandang Gaara. Gaara melihat itu sakit, namun mau bagaimana? Gaara juga tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menghibur seseorang yang sedang sedih dan kehilangan.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Lengan kokoh itu memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Awalanya gadis itu terkejut dan sepertinya ingin melepaskan diri, namun pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan mebiarkannya. Bahkan sebenarnya dia berusaha untuk menikmatinya

Gadis itu sekarang sangat rapuh dan dia menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk berbagi kehangatan. Berbagi semua emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya tanpa perlu harus mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Biarlah reaksi yang mengatakan semuanya karena di saat seperti ini, teori sama sekali tidak berguna karena yang di butuhkan gadis Hyuuga itu adalah kehangatan. Dan pemuda yang baru di kenalnya itu memberikan semua yang di butuhkannya tanpa perlu memberitahunya.

Mungkin ini permintaan konyol, namun bisakah kehangatan ini bertahan selamanya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hua~ kenapa makin kesini makin ngegalau? Apa ini efek gegara keseringan dengerin lagu galau? *habisnya, lagu yang bagus-bagus di pasaran sekarang lagu galau* #plakk**_

_**Dan Mei sangat berharap (tidak memaksa kok) untuk meninggalkan jejak untuk chapter ini.**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 08/10/2013**_


	9. Day Nine - Tell It!

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Apa benar ini keputusan yang tepat?**_

* * *

Gaara menatap pria paruh baya di depannya itu tanpa ekpresi. Wajah pria itu sangat jelas menampakkan keangkuhan yang membuat Gaara muak sekaligus tidak berdaya karena tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawannya. Ini adalah satu hal dari berbagai hal yang membuat Gaara muak pada hidupnya. Peraturan dan sebuah marga yang mengikatnya seperti boneka.

".. Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?"tanya pria itu dengan suara yang sangat menggambarkan kebijaksanaan sekaligus keangkuhan di dalamnya

Gaara menatap tajam pria itu, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang dungu sehingga harus mengulangi ucapanmu tadi?"

Pria itu mendengarnya hanya menyeringai, sepertinya puas mendengar jawaban sang anak meski perkataannya sangat _sarkatik_. Seorang yang memengang nama Sabaku memang harus seperti itu, bukan lembek seperti kedua kakak Gaara. Terutama Kankuro yang sangat tidak terlihat seperti seorang Sabaku.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Besok kau pergi ke Amerika bersamaku."perintah pria itu yang membuat Gaara hanya menghela nafas dan tanpa permisi keluar dari ruang kerja pria itu

Saat di luar, kedua kakaknya sudah menunggu dengan cemas. Gaara hanya menatap kedua kakaknya itu tanpa emosi sebelum berlalu, meniggalkan mereka berdua di depan ruang kerja pria itu.

"Semua ini memang salahku. Seandainya saja aku bisa sedikit lebih baik."ucap Kankuro lirih dan melihat punggung adiknya yang semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya hilang

"Sudahlah _Kanky_~"ucap Temari dan menepuk pundak Kankuro, "Ini semua bukan salahmu dan bukan salah Gaara."

'_Tapi ini semua adalah salah orang yang mengaku sebagai ayah dari kami semua._'gumam Temari yang berusaha menahan semua emosinya yang sekarang bercampur menjadi satu hingga tidak bisa di definisikan dia sedang merasakan apa

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"A-apa maksudmu Amerika?"ucap Hinata terbata saat mendapat telepon dari Gaara

"_tepatnya New York._"ucap Gaara yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata

"Ta-tapi kenapa sekarang? Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan?"tanya Hinata masih terbata, _shock_ mendengar berita dari Gaara

Gaara terdiam dan menghela nafas berat, yang menurut Hinata itu bukanlah kabar baik yang akan di sampaikan oleh Gaara. Dan ternyata, memang benar apa yang di pikirkan Hinata.

"A_yahku mengirimku kesana. Katanya aku harus belajar mulai sekarang untuk mewarisi seluruh aset keluargaku._"

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara. Memang semua keluarga kaya atau hanya perasaan Hinata saja, pasti membuat seorang anggota keluarganya menderita dengan mengatas namakan demi kepentingan keluarga. Entahlah~ Hinata tidak mau memikirkannya karena sebenarnya dia dan Gaara juga mengalami posisi yang sama.

"Be-begitu." hanya kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Hinata

"H_n_"

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Hinata tidak tahu harus menyampaikan apa atau lebih tepatnya bagaimana cara menyampaikan salam perpisahan karena Hinata baru mengenal Gaara.

Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sesak begini?

"A-ano~" Hinata yang akhirnya berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Ka-kapan kau berangkat?"

"_M__alam ini.._"

_Kehilangan satu orang lagi dalam hidupnya_

"O-oh begitu~"

"_Hn_"

_Beranikah dirinya mengatakan untuk memintanya tetap tinggal?_

"Se-semoga kau sa-sampai dengan selamat.."

"_H__n_"

_Bisakah dia menyadari jika dirinya tidak mau berpisah**?**_

"Se-sebaiknya kau berkemas. Na-nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat.."

"I_n_"

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku tutup teleponnya ya.."

"I_unggu!_"

_Apakah dia akan bilang berubah pikiran?_

"A-apa?"

"_J__aga dirimu baik-baik_"

Hinata cukup lama terdiam, sebelum tersenyum miris dan menjawab "Tanpa perlu kau katakan aku akan melakukannya"

"_H__n_"

**Ternyata dirinya memang kehilangannya**

Bahkan setelah Gaara menutup teleponnya, Hinata tidak melepaskan hp yang menempel di telinganya. Tatapannya kosong, namun tidak berapa lama tatapannya buram dan semakin buram. Dia sadar jika dirinya menangis, mencoba menghapus air matanya.

Namun bukannya berhenti, air matanya semakin deras mengalir dan membuat Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara hp miliknya entah sudah jatuh di mana dan kemungkinan hp Hinata tidak menjadi beberapa bagian adalah suatu keajaiban.

Dirinya resmi kehilangan satu orang lagi dalam hidupnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tolong, Mei! Kenapa ceritanya makin sedih seperti ini? Apa Mei harus di jauhkan dari lagu-lagu mellow ya biar ceritanya tidak seperti ini?**_

_**Silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya untuk chapter ini ^^**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 09/10/2013**_


	10. Day Ten - Just Dream?

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Please make me wake up and say that just a dream**_

* * *

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Matahari menembus kamarnya dan membuat ruangan itu menjadi terang secara alami. Meskipun demikian, Hinata enggan membuka matanya meski cahaya matahari sudah menggelitik kelopak matanya untuk terbuka dan membiarkan retinanya menikmati cahaya matahari pagi itu.

Namun sekeras apapun Hinata berusaha untuk mengabaikan matahari, tetap saja pada akhirnya matahari yang memenangkan pertarungan untuk membangunkan Hinata. Pelan-pelan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu membuka kelopak matanya dan berusaha menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

Setelah bisa menyesuaikan, gadis Hyuuga itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan matanya yang biasanya sangat sensitif jika ada sedikit saja barang-barang kamarnya tidak pada tempatnya, kali itu tidak bergeming melihat hasil perbuatannya kemarin setelah mendengar Gaara pergi ke Amerika.

Ruangan itu sebenarnya jauh dari kata layak untuk di katakan sebuah kamar karena pada kenyataannya ruangan itu sudah berubah seperti kapal pecah. Ayame yang membuka pintu kamar Hinata –tentu saja sebelumnya mengetuk pintu namun tidak di jawab oleh Hinata– _shock_ melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Mencoba bersikap normal dan berpikir jika Hinata masih terpukul dengan kepergian Neji, Ayame berkata "Hinata-_sama_, tuan sudah menunggu nona di ruang makan."

Hinata yang merasa namanya di panggil, menoleh dan menatap Ayame yang menampilkan ekpresi terkejut.

"Bilang padanya, aku tidak mau makan."

"Tapi Hinata-_sama_ sejak kemarin siang nona belum makan apapun."ucap Ayame yang sarat akan kekhawatiran

Hinata tidak mempedulikan Ayame yang khawatir, justru berkata "Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Sampaikan saja salamku dan permintaan maaf karena tidak menemani ayah sarapan hari ini."

"Tapi~"

"Aku ingin sendiri."

Merasa Hinata benar-benar tidak mau di ganggu, akhirnya Ayame pamit pergi. Setelah kepergian Ayame, Hinata berjalan menuju kaca tanpa mempedulikan langkahnya yang beberapa kali terhenti ataupun terasa tidak nyaman karena menginjak barang-barangnya.

Saat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri, Hinata hanya tersenyum miris. Mata bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis, rambutnya mengalami _bad hair day_ dan terpenting, dirinya seperti kehilangan semangat untuk hidup.

"Tolong seseorang katakan padaku jika ini hanyalah mimpi."ucap Hinata lirih dan tanpa sadar air matanya meleleh dari matanya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepanjang hari ini hanya di habiskan Hinata untuk membereskan kamarnya –meski Ayame meminta agar Hinata beristirahat dan menyerahkan semuanya pada pelayan Hyuuga– dan memandangi hasil jerih payahnya dengan tatapan puas. Setelah berkeliling ruangan, memastikan tidak ada satupun yang terlewat, Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk dan menatap jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan pemandangan yang harusnya membuatnya terhibur jika dalam keadaan biasa.

Dan bahkan, ini belum sampai 24 jam. Namun Hinata sudah merindukan Gaara. Bagaimana wajah Gaara. Bagaimana suara Gaara. Bagaimana~

Hinata tidak melanjutkan pemikirannya karena semuanya mendadak menjadi gelap. Setengah jam kemudian, Ayame memekik histeris karena menemukan Hinata pingsan di lantai. Dan segera saja Ayame dan kepala pelayan Hyuuga membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Ayame menyeritkan kening saat melihat hp yang di genggam Hinata dan mengambilnya. Ayame yang bermaksud menyimpan hp Hinata terpancing rasa penasarannya karena menerima email dengan nama '_Red Panda_'. Ayame tahu jika tidak sopan membuka email nona mudanya, tapi jika ini penyebab lain Hinata seperti sekarang, kesampingkan dulu sopan santun sebagai pelayan pribadi Hinata.

* * *

_From: Red_Panda _

_To: Lavender_inAutumn _

_Subject: You_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sampai dengan selamat di NY dan sekarang menuju flat yang akan kuhuni selama 4 tahun yang akan datang._

_Mungkin ini konyol, tapi aku sudah merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau merindukanku juga?_

_Dan bisakah kau kirimkan fotomu agar aku tidak lupa bagaimana wajahmu? _

* * *

Ayame mungkin belum pernah pacaran selama hidupnya. Namun siapapun tahu jika pengirim email ini adalah orang yang spesial bagi Hinata. Agak ragu Ayame membalas email itu, namun melihat keadaan Hinata sekarang yang sudah berada di ruangan _ICU_ membuatnya nekad membalas email dari orang yang bernama '_Red Panda_' itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Katakan ini bohong! Katakan ini hanya mimpi!_' gumam Gaara yang baru saja mendapatkan balasan email dari Hinata atau lebih tepatnya pelayan pribadi Hinata yang membalaskan email Hinata karena keadaanya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membalaskan emailnya sendiri.

* * *

_From: Lavender_inAutumn _

_To: Red_Panda _

_Subject: Re:You_

_Mungkin ini agak lancang, namun saya terpaksa harus membalas email anda dan bukannya Hinata-sama. Tapi keadaan sekarang tidak memungkinkan Hinata-sama untuk membalas email anda._

_Keadaannya sekarang tidak bisa di katakan baik, bahkan bisa di bilang jika Hinata-sama sekarang sedang kritis. Penyebabnya Hinata-sama stress sehingga jantungnya bermasalah dan untung saja kami menemukan Hinata-sama tepat waktu._

_Tapi anda jangan khawatir, saya akan menyampaikan email ini kepada Hinata-sama begitu sadar nanti dan saya akan selalu memberikan kabar pada anda tentang keadaan Hinata-sama._

* * *

"Mau kemana?"tanya pria paruh baya yang melihat Gaara tergesa-gesa merapikan barangnya

"Kembali ke Jepang."jawab Gaara tanpa memandangi lawan bicaranya

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat jika kau akan disini selama 4 tahun sebelum kembali ke Jepang?"

Gaara menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata "Aku berubah pikiran"

Pria itu menyeringai mengejek yang membuat Gaara tahu apa maksudnya, namun Gaara tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah melihat Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah berubah menjadi pria yang tidak memengang ucapannya, heh?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."jawab Gaara tanpa beban, "Aku hanya mau kesepakatan baru."

"Benarkan?"

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun pria itu tahu jawabannya. Tatapan Gaara yang belum pernah dia lihat sudah cukup membuktikan seberapa serius Gaara dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Katakan sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran."ucap pria itu yang membuat Gaara menghela nafas sebelum mmbuka suaranya

"Aku~"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hehehe, maaf ya meng-cut bagian yang krusialnya. Mei senang membuat reader penasaran sih XP *di gebukin reader***_

_**Silahkan meninggalkan jejaknya untuk chapter ini :D**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 10/10/2013**_


	11. Day Eleven - Missing You

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Kau ingin membuatku gila dengan merindukanmu sekaligus mengkhawatirkanmu?**_

* * *

Gaara benar-benar frustasi. Sudah berapa kali dia berdebat dengan sang ayah dan hasilnya selalu sama.

**TIDAK!**

Padahal Gaara sudah menawarkan jalan terbaik, seperti menarik semua fasilitasnya selama setahun sampai menawarkan dirinya untuk mau melakukan apa saja asal di biarkan kembali ke Jepang.

Sebenarnya jiwa Gaara memberontak karena harus merendahkan harga dirinya di depan orang yang sangat tidak pantas dipanggil ayah. Namun ini demi Hinata. Jika menyangkut Hinata, Gaara rela melakukan segalanya. Dan jika itu termasuk merendahkan harga dirinya di depan ayahnya, maka Gaara lakukan.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin kembali ke Jepang? Bukankah selama ini kau tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di Jepang?"tanya pria itu saat Gaara menemuinya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 3 jam terakhir

"Kupikir kau tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu."jawab Gaara yang sepertinya kesabarannya sudah habis. "Dan aku tidak perlu memberitahuku apa tujuanku kesana bukan?"

Pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Gaara. "Rupanya sudah kembali lagi seperti semula. Kupikir berapa lama kau akan bertahan bersikap seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya."

Gaara hanya menghela nafas kesal. Yeah~ dia lupa yang di hadapinya sang ayah yang tidak akan mempan dengan cara halus untuk berbicara, kecuali sang ibu yang berbicara dan sayangnya sudah meninggal sewaktu Gaara berusia 5 tahun.

"Biarkan aku di Jepang sampai bulan Oktober ini. Setelah itu, terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku.."

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Gaara yang benar-benar sudah menyerah. "Dan apa yang ingin ku lakukan itu termasuk jika aku menikahkanmu dengan wanita pilihanku?"

"Semuanya, kecuali yang satu itu.."

"Maka jawabannya tidak"

Gaara hanya menghembuskan nafas, kesal dan menjawab asal. "Terserah. Yang terpenting biarkan aku kembali ke Jepang sekarang."

"Kubiarkan kau pergi setelah menghadiri pesta malam ini."

Gaara menatap tajam pria itu yang membuatnya diatas angin dan malah ingin lebih mempermainkan Gaara.

"Jika kau menatapku seperti itu, sepertinya ucapanku yang tadi harus kutarik. Dan itu berarti kesempatanmu ke Jepang juga hilang."

"Terserah—" ucap Gaara terpaksa mengalah dan meninggalkan ruang kerja pria itu.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan NY siang hari yang ramai.

'_Kurasa kau benar-benar tertarik pada gadis itu, Gaara._'

Pria itu mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Halo Hiashi. Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan kesepakatan waktu itu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pikiran Gaara tidak fokus malam ini. Bagaimana mau fokus jika pikirannya di penuhi tentang Hinata. Dan yang makin membuat Gaara kesal adalah banyak wanita yang mengelilinginya dan memanggilnya dengan manja seenaknya.

"Gaara_-kun_—"ucap salah satu diantara wanita itu yang entah dari mana bisa belajar _suffix_ itu. Hey, bahkan Hinata saja belum pernah memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ itu dan Gaara bersumpah dalam hati jika _suffix_ itu hanya boleh di gunakan oleh Hinata seorang

"Berisik!"

Hanya satu kata, namun efeknya membuat wanita di sekeliling Gaara histeris. Bukan karena kata-kata Gaara yang kasar, namun suara Gaara yang membuat mereka menjerit. Dan banyak pria yang menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tidak suka.

'_Kalau kalian tidak menyukaiku, kenapa kalian tidak menarik wanita merepotkan ini menjauh dariku?_'gumam Gaara kesal dan memilih meninggalkan pesta.

Terserah apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu, namun yang jelas Gaara sudah memenuhi keinginannya untuk menghadiri pesta itu. Dan sekarang saatnya dia pergi menuju Jepang, menemui Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata-_sama_!"ucap Ayame bahagia saat Hinata membuka matanya

Hinata tidak menjawab dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruangan serba putih dan ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari kamarnya. Matanya beralih ke tangannya yang seperti ditusuk oleh sesuatu dan memang benar, di tangan kanannya tertancap jarum infus. Dan Hinata juga baru sadar jika dirinya mengenakan masker oksigen.

"Saya akan melapor ke tuan."ucap Ayame dan hendak berdiri, namun tangan Ayame di tarik Hinata dan tanpa suara Hinata memaksa Ayame untuk duduk kembali

"Apa Hinata-_sama_ tidak mau saya mengatakannya pada tuan?"tanya Ayame dan di jawab dengan gelengan pelan oleh Hinata

Ayame kembali duduk di samping Hinata. Dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan pesan Gaara dan menatap Hinata yang lemah. Ayame bimbang ingin menyampaikannya kepada Hinata atu tidak. Tapi melihat kondisi Hinata yang sangat lemah, sepertinya hal itu harus Ayame simpan dahulu.

Mungkin besok waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Minna~ Mei datang membawakan chapter terbaru. Dan maaf lama update, soalnya modem Mei sekarat (baca kuota habis) -_-"**_

_**Silahkan di berikan komen, saran dan apapun di tempat bernama review ^^**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 14/10/2013**_


	12. Day Twelve - It's You?

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**It's really you?**_

* * *

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Ini pasti ilusi. Dia pasti berada di alam mimpi.

"Gaa—" ucapan itu tidak selesai lantaran Gaara langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata yang membuat gadis itu hampir terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya.

Pelukan itu terlalu erat sehingga membuat Hinata sesak, namun di saar bersamaan dia bisa merasakan kehangatan sekaligus mendengarkan debaran jantung Gaara yang tidak karuan.

"Bodoh! Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menjaga dirimu baik-baik!" bahkan omelan itu terdengar seperti sebuah lagu indah bagi Hinata. Ah~ betapa dia merindukan suara ini, padahal mereka baru kenal sebentar saja.

"Tapi kau kembali." bisik Hinata dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara

Rasa sesak ini tidak akan pernah dia lupakan, karena rasa sesak ini hangat dan menyenangkan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Bukankah kau bilang berada di Amerika sampai empat tahun yang akan datang?" tanya Hinata sementara Gaara sedang mengupas apel

"Anggap saja aku berhasil kabur kemari karena merindukanmu."

Hinata mendengarnya hanya tertawa. Benar-benar bukan Gaara sekali.

"Cepat sembuh, agar aku tidak sia-sia kabur.." celetuk Gaara dan menyodorkan potongan apel pada Hinata

Hinata mengambilnya dan tersenyum sebelum mengigit potongan apel itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara menghela nafas saat Temari bereaksi heboh saat dirinya muncul. Bahkan Kankuro yang biasanya senang menganggu Gaara dengan berkata bahwa ingin Gaara hidup jauh, juga bereaksi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Temari.

"Gaara, bagimana caranya kau kemari?" tanya Temari dengan ekspresi tidak percaya

"Kau tidak kabur kan?" tanya Kankuro was-was. Bagaimanapun juga ayahnya bukan tipe yang akan melepaskan sesuatu begitu saja dengan mudah

Gaara hanya menghela nafas mendengar berondongan pertanyaan kedua kakaknya itu. "Aku kemari sama seperti saat aku pergi dan aku tidak kabur."

"Lalu?" tanya Temari yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita adiknya itu

Gaara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya (yang terlalu tipis untuk di sebut sebagai alis) mendengar pertanyaan kakak perempuannya itu. "Apa?"

"Jangan bilang kau membuat kesepakatan dengan orang itu." Perkataan Kankuro itu sukses membuat suasana langsung menjadi hening

"Gaara, kau tidak—" ucapan Temari tidak selesai lantaran Gaara memotong dan berkata, "Hn."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uh oh maafkan Mei yang telat banget updatenya **_

_**Dan maaf juga chapter ini pendek. Silahkan tinggalkan kritik untuk fanfic ini.**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 14/10/2013**_


	13. Day Thirteen - I My Me Mine

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Karena aku takut kehilanganmu.**_

* * *

Gaara benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat paranoid. Bahkan Gaara yang pamit pergi ke toilet saja membuat Hinata panik bukan kepalang.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana." Ucap Gaara yang tengah menenangkan Hinata yang menangis terisak-isak lantaran mengira Gaara pergi meninggalkannya

"Ta-tapi aku ta-takut kau pergi lagi, hiks—"

Gaara mendengarnya hanya bisa merasa miris dalam hati. Mana mungkin dia sanggup mengatakan pada Hinata kalau keberadaan dirinya di sisi Hinata hanya sampai akhir bulan Oktober.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah menemani Hinata hingga gadis itu tertidur, Gaara pergi keluar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menemani Hinata jika dirinya sudah tidak ada lagi di sisi gadis itu. Angin musim gugur berhembus dan memainkan rambut merahnya.

Dan tanpa terasa, langkahnya sudah sampai di depan sebuah toko boneka.

"Selamat datang." Itulah sambutan yang Gaara terima saat memasuki toko itu

Matanya mencari-cari boneka mana yang cocok untuk Hinata dan tidak biasa. Namun setengah jam berkeliling dan Gaara tidak menemukan apa yang di kehendakinya.

"Gaara?"panggilan itu membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati pamannya sudah berada di depannya

"Wah, ternyata memang benar kau. Tapi kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kau harusnya ada di benua adidaya sana?"tanya Sasori tidak percaya

"Hn."

"Ah. Jangan-jangan kau kabur kemari karena bosan di sana. Eh tunggu dulu— kalau kau kabur kemari, kenapa paman tidak mencarimu?"

"Sesukamulah berpikiran apa."

Sasori mendengarnya hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban keponakannya itu. Namun mengingat Gaara berada di tokonya membuatnya teringat dengan pertanyaannya yang sempat terlupa tadi.

"Kenapa kau di tokoku?"

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab karena bau teringat jika toko yang di masukinya merupakan salah satu cabang toko boneka yang di miliki pamannya.

_Holly crap_.

"Aku pergi." ucap Gaara dan berlalu dari hadapan Sasori, namun kerah baju Gaara di tarik sehingga Gaara agak terjungkal ke belakang

"Keponakanku yang baik, apa itu sopan santunmu pada pamanmu?"tanya Sasori sembari menyeringai.

'_Harusnya aku membelikan Hinata kalung saja._' Gumam Gaara dalam hati.

Ahh~ pasti pamannya tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja sebelum dirinya menjelaskan semuanya. Dan dia benci menjelaskan sesuatu pada seseorang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ngg... I dunno what should I say.**_

_**Leave a review?**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 14/10/2013**_


	14. Day Fourteen - You and I

_**October Rain**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Mei membuat kisah ini bukan untuk keuntungan profit, dan kisah ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi Mei.**_

_**Ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah Gaara dan Hinata pada bulan Oktober, dikala musim hujan yang menandakan musim gugur. Selama 31 hari, kisah mereka akan terangkum dalam fic ini dan di setiap fic adalah menceritakan tentang satu hari.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Can you and I use word 'we'?**_

* * *

Entahlah, Hinata sendiri tidak yakin mendapatkan pemikiran itu dari mana. Mungkin ini akibat Hinata tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tapi mana mungkin Gaara mengiayakan permintaan konyol Hinata kan? Mereka baru saja berkenalan dan bukankah itu terlalu cepat untuk terjadi?

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" pertanyaan Gaara itu membuat lamunan Hinata buyar. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kehadiran Gaara di sampingnya sekarang?

"Ah itu— bukan apa-apa kok,"

'_Bohong! Ini ada hubungannya denganmu, Gaara._'

"Hn."

Dan Hinata bersyukur karena Gaara bukan tipe orang yang penasaran dan mendesaknya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Kata dokter, besok aku sudah boleh pulang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya saja,"

"Oh begitu."

Dan kesunyian menjalari mereka berdua. Yah~ kadang kesunyian itu lebih baik ketimbang berbicara yang tidak penting bukan? Bukankah yang terpenting adalah saat kamu merasakan ada seseorang yang menjagamu.

Pada akhirnya, pemikiran Hinata hilang begitu saja karena kesunyian itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara sudah pulang karena ini sudah jam 7 malam. Dan saat Hinata hendak mengambil buku yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, Ayame masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hinata-_sama_—" panggilnya yang membuat Hinata memandangnya sembari tersenyum

"Ah, Ayame-_chan_. Ada apa?"

Ayame yang melihat ekspresi Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. Harusnya saat Hinata siuman, dia mengatakannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena Gaara datang dan Hinata tampak bahagia.

"Ayame-_chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata tampak khawatir pada pelayan pribadinya yang berusia sama dengannya itu. Padahal Ayame selalu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya tanpa ragu

"Hinata-_sama_, maafkan aku!"

Dan Hinata terbengong saat melihat Ayame yang menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Padahal Hinata yakin Ayame tidak melakukan apapun yang salah padanya.

"Ayame-chan—"

"Maafkan saya yang lancang membuka email di handphone Hinata-_sama_ dan membalas email pada Gaara-san."

Hinata terdiam. Ayame masih di posisinya, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Dan di kepala Hinata seluruh rangkaian kejadian saling berkaitan dan menyusun plot sebuah cerita. Kini Hinata paham kenapa Gaara kembali dan benar-benar memperhatikannya.

Pasti dia sudah tahu semuanya dan menganggapnya sebagai beban.

"Hinata-sama, saya tidak akan keberatan jika di pecat karena kelancangan saya itu," perkataan Ayame itu membuat pemikiran Hinata buyar.

Hinata hanya memasang senyum yang Ayame tahu itu adalah sebuah senyum terpaksa, dan itu membuatnya semakin bersalah. Dia tahu bahwa Hinata tidak ingin seorangpun tahu tentang penyakit yang berada di dalam dirinya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi beban semua orang karena penyakitnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Ayame-_chan_. Cepat atau lambat Gaara pasti akan tahu semuanya,"

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kau mengundurkan diri karena masalah ini. Menurutku tindakanmu itu ada benarnya juga. Tanpa tindakanmu itu, aku tidak akan bertemu Gaara lagi selama empat tahun yang akan datang."

Ayame mendengarnya merasa terharu. Harusnya Hinata marah padanya dan memecatnya. Namun yang ada nonanya itu malah memaafkannya dan melihat kesalahannya dari sisi positif.

"Nona, sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

Hinata mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi. Dan sebaiknya Ayame-_chan_ segera pulang. Ini sudah malam lhoo~"

Ayame mengangguk dan pamit pulang pada Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Selama malam juga, Ayame-_chan_."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah kepergian Ayame, Hinata termenung dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Dan entah kenapa, rasa sesak membanjiri dadanya.

Gaara sudah tahu tentannya.

Gaara pasti menganggapnya beban.

Gaara pasti akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti.

Dia dan Gaara tidak akan pernah menjadi sesuatu yang bisa di sebut sebagai 'kita'.

Malam itu, Hinata tertidur dengan mimpi buruk yang sangat menakutkan. Lebih menakutkan daripada saat dia menghadapi kematian waktu kecelakaannya bersama Neji.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ October Rain ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 14/10/2013**_


End file.
